1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to wireless communication systems and, more particularly, to implementation of wireless backhauls.
2. Background of the Invention
Contemporary wireless communication systems often include one or more access points communicatively linked to backhaul sites to provide a communication path between a communication device and a communications network. Oftentimes an access point will communicate with a backhaul site using a wireless backhaul. Use of the wireless backhaul eliminates the need to install wire or fiber optic cables between the access point and the communications network, thereby reducing network installation and maintenance costs.
Although it is desirable that wireless backhauls be very reliable, this is not always possible. Adverse propagation effects, such as those due to adverse weather conditions and electromagnetic interference, oftentimes degrade signal characteristics. In addition, co-channel interference, for example interference caused by groundlink communications that also may be supported on an access point or backhaul site, can contribute to signal degradation.